degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-5261392-20161205032732
Since I have written appreciation posts for both Peyton and Brooke, as well as essays about my OTPs for each of them (Leyton and Brulian, respectively), I figured it was time to show some well deserved appreciation for Brooke and Peyton's friendship. Along with Laley and Braley, Breyton are my favorite friendship on OTH and one of my favorite lady friendships from any fandom. That seems to a fairly uncommon opinion since many OTH fans deem Breyton to be too toxic and problematic to be considered a BROTP. While I can't deny the fact that Breyton has been problematic at various points during the first few seasons, overall, I thought their friendship was beautiful. Before I begin this testimonial, I think it's worth noting that Peyton and Brooke are my favorite OTH characters and have been since the very first season, which is when I first starting loving their friendship. While many people didn't consider Breyton a BROTP until the later seasons (which I can understand, given the love triangle), I loved their friendship since the first time they interacted. They just felt so real to me. They had the typical high school friendship - two girls with seemingly opposite personalities that meshed well together; these two girls also happened to fall for the same boy and had multiple fall outs and fights because of it, but ultimately were able to salvage their friendship. Those aspects make their friendship extremely relatable, raw, complex, and dynamic, because I was able to identify with both of their perspectives during the entire love triangle. While I can respect the fact that not everyone will like Breyton, one thing that really bothers me is when people demonize Peyton and brand her as the worst, most cruel best friend in the world and fail to see Brooke's equally problematic actions. Peyton having an affair with Lucas while he was with Brooke was fucked up and I don't condone it; however, it's worth noting that Peyton was an emotionally damaged 16 year old girl who finally gave her heart to the first boy who made her feel loved, wanted, and special. I see so many people condone Brooke's problematic behavior because of her history with heartbreak and loneliness, and how her bitchy and catty behavior is just her way of protecting herself from being hurt. Why don't people extend the same psychoanalysis, understanding, and compassion to Peyton? Why is Peyton the spawn of Satan for having feelings for Lucas in Season 3 (and she was willing to hide those feelings out of respect for Brucas, which shows that she truly did love and care for Brooke), but Brooke making fun of Peyton's mothers' deaths as a way to hurt her is a-okay, because she was betrayed? If you're going to call out the problematic aspects of Breyton, at least be unbiased and acknowledge that both of them have mistreated each other. That being said, Brooke and Peyton's love for one another was real, passionate, and strong. Out of all the ships on the show, both romantic and platonic, they were one of the ships that went through so much heartbreak, tragedy, and challenges together. They went through both of Peyton's mothers' deaths, Brooke's parents being absent and neglectful, the whole Lucas love triangle, Peyton's stalker, Brooke's abuser, a school shooting, and so many other things I can't even count. The fact that they were able to overcome all of that and end with Brooke being Peyton's maid of honor at her wedding is absolutely amazing. Their love for each other overpowered whatever tribulations life threw their way. Not to mention, when they weren't fighting over Lucas (and a part of me appreciates that in the sense that it made their friendship all the more realistic and believable to me), they were bringing out the best in one another. Brooke helped Peyton be more open minded, compassionate, and loving, while Peyton made Brooke stronger and guided her in making level headed, reasonable decisions. The brain and the heart; neither could survive without each other, which is why they kept on coming back into each other's lives for six seasons (I'm not counting Seasons 7-9, because Peyton not coming back wasn't because she didn't love Brooke; it was because of production issues). Not to mention, they had so many emotional, heartfelt scenes and were able to do so much for each other. Remember when Peyton said Brooke could live with her? Or when, years later, Brooke reciprocated that same offer? Or how about when Peyton comforted Brooke after Peyton was shot, or when she gave her the type of encouragement and support she needed after Brooke was attacked in her store? Or when Brooke was there for Peyton after both of her mothers died? For as many fights as they had, I can name even more scenes where they had each other's backs. Breyton will always be one of my favorite friendships because of their history, dynamic, and first and foremost, the intense love they had for each other that helped them overcome anything, and I truly do mean anything. "Hoes over bros." "Hoes over psychos."